1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to a method for transporting postal parcels and to a device for storing postal parcels.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
It is known that a great deal of transportation and storage capacity for postal parcels has to be made available because of failed attempts to deliver postal parcels to absent recipients. In order to solve this problem, FR 2 563 987 A1 has proposed equipping houses of recipients with an electronic parcel compartment. The known parcel compartments receive manual deliveries by a postal deliverer.
Undesirably, however, the work involved in the delivery is increased in that the deliverer has to enter an authorization code at an access terminal before opening a compartment.